


your hand in mine

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Kurodai Weekend Day 2 - Celebration:Birthday/ WeddingToday is the first day of the rest of their life.





	your hand in mine

"Ready?" a voice murmurs in his ear.

Kuroo turns his head and his nose grazes a cheekbone. Daichi's hair might have poked Kuroo in the eye if not for the fact that most of it is neatly pulled back, emphasising the strong lines of his face and making him look even more handsome than he already is. Kuroo's heart flutters in his throat as he looks at Daichi, all dressed up in a suit, white to Kuroo's black, smiling patiently at Kuroo as Kuroo takes his time to work his gaze down to Daichi's polished shoes and then back up to his handsome face again.

Daichi can't call Kuroo out for looking at him like that when Kuroo catches him doing the exact same thing, his eyes lingering long on Kuroo's shoulders and hips, liking the way his suit hugs his lean figure. They meet each other's eyes at the exact same moment and a giggle bubbles up in the warm pit of Kuroo's stomach, making its way up past his heart lodged in his throat. Kuroo presses his lips together to keep it trapped in his mouth, remembering the need to keep quiet when all that separates Daichi and him from the wedding guests is only a set of double doors.

Daichi's lips twitch like he has his own giggles to swallow and Kuroo wonders if Daichi feels it too, the happiness that sprouts from every place within him, bright and yellow like the sun and just as warm. In the narrow space between them, Daichi's hand finds Kuroo's and Kuroo burrows his fingers into the cracks between Daichi's fingers, fitting there perfectly. He knows that Daichi feels the same way as he does when it as much his day as it is Kuroo's.

Kuroo wants to kiss him right here and now instead of having to wait through the lengthy vows and polite applause and "you may now kiss the groom". Kuroo has never really needed a wedding to affirm his love for Daichi but here they are, getting married before the eyes of the law and everyone who had to suffer through their getting together phase and the subsequent together phase. A giggle bubbles up in Kuroo again as he thinks about Daichi and his relationship, _their_ relationship, through the years before Daichi had finally decided to put a ring on Kuroo's finger and ask Kuroo to marry him. Daichi has always been brave in ways that leave Kuroo breathless and Kuroo had been comingup with a hundred and one different ways to ask Daichi to marry him, each more romantic than the last so that Daichi would say yes and only yes, only to have Daichi leap right past all his plans and get straight to the point. Kuroo had said yes and that had led to this—a hall full of guests, two rings in a box, and Daichi in a handsomely fitted suit, gripping Kuroo's hand like his life depends on it.

Kuroo wants to laugh, he wants to smile, he wants to pull Daichi in close and kiss him until his neatly styled hair is all mussed up under Kuroo's hands. They could kiss now or later or run from the double doors before them and leave all their guests hanging, and it would all be okay. Kuroo feels brave today, like all the love they have built up between them will keep him safe and strong because he has Daichi by his side, now and forever.

The wedding march starts up from behind the doors and Daichi squeezes Kuroo's hand, his face tense and exhilarated, his brown eyes shining as he looks at Kuroo and whispers, "Last chance to back out."

Kuroo squeezes Daichi's hand back and nudges his shoulder with his. "What, nervous, Sawamura-san?"

"Talking about yourself, Kuroo-san?" Daichi's lips twitch as their old names for each other roll off their tongues.

Kuroo ducks his head to nuzzle the side of Daichi's face, making him smile as he brushes his lips over Daichi's cheek and gives in to the urge to steal a kiss before he is supposed to. Daichi cups Kuroo's face and pecks him on the cheek before they straighten up and away from each other. But Daichi doesn't let go of Kuroo's hand and Kuroo doesn't let him let go as the wedding march swells into a crescendo and the double doors creak open before them.

"Ready?" Daichi asks again, his voice the barest whisper over the din that washes over them.

"Ready," Kuroo whispers back, looking at Daichi once more, bright and glowing in white.

Daichi meets his eyes at the exact same moment and Kuroo wants to kiss him again but he resists the urge to. He has all the time in the world after the ceremony is done. Today is the first day of the rest of their life, not quite a new beginning and nothing close to an end, and Kuroo thinks it is more of a continuation, another milestone in the love that only keeps growing between them, swelling like the climbing tune of the wedding march as they promptly miss their cue to enter the hall.

Laughter bursts out of Daichi's lips and the giggle in Kuroo's throat escapes as well, the both of them falling against each other helplessly as the guests look bemusedly towards the double doors. Shoulders bumping and elbows knocking into each other, Daichi tugs on Kuroo's hand and Kuroo tugs back, the both of them struggling to keep their faces straight as they hurry into the hall, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe kurodai recently [ got married in Korea](https://twitter.com/wedding_for_KD/status/799167950406107136). I'm so happy for them ;;;;; Congratulations on your wedding ;;;;;;;;;;;;;
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
